


Teenagers

by tobequitefrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Smut, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobequitefrank/pseuds/tobequitefrank
Summary: “I – we, we really shouldn’t.”“When has that ever fucking stopped me with anything?” Gerard was almost losing it just at the way his student was speaking, the blatant swearing so out of character for him to hear.“Yeah, but you have never been in the kind of trouble this will get you in.”





	Teenagers

Gerard remembered what it was like to be a teenager, all angsty and unsure, yet somehow still cocky and arrogant _all the fucking time_. Literal walking contradictions. And not to mention everyone has it out for you, expecting you to be able to do everything in an instant but treating you like you weren’t smart enough to know how. 

Now a lot older, Gerard had a lot of sympathy for teenagers that were so obviously lost in a pivotal time in their lives, making a conscious effort to cut some slack for students in his class that clearly didn’t want to be there. But there came a time when fifth, sixth, even seventh chances, were just too much. 

“Frank.” Gerard called, standing by the younger boy’s desk, the texting going on in his lap distracting him from the fact his teacher had made his way over. “You know the rules, no texting in class.” Gerard had his hand out stretched, waiting for the boy to hand it over. 

“Mr. Way, I wasn’t.” Frank was toying with his lip ring, big brown eyes gazing up towards his teacher. 

Gerard just shook his head a little, tutting for a moment. Frank was one of those students who, no matter how many times they were told not to do something, would never do as they was told. He knew Frank would respond much better to punishment – detention, being sent to the principal’s office, a phone call to his parents even – but Gerard couldn’t help the sweet spot he felt for the kid. Obviously seeing a lot of himself in him. 

“Frank, I give you at least two warnings every lesson. You can come and collect it after class.” Gerard was quite proud at the authoritative tone he was using. “Or do I need to get the principal involved?”

The boy sighed, defeated, and handed over his mobile phone. For the remainder of the lesson, unable to be otherwise preoccupied, Frank wondered why Mr. Way had all of a sudden become so stern with him. It was no secret Mr. Way had a soft spot for Frank; he always let him get away with shit in class. And it was also no secret that Frank clearly took advantage of it, never paying attention, never completing any of the homework, even just doing the bare minimum on assessment but still passing anyway. 

After class had been dismissed, Frank reluctantly made his way up to his teacher’s desk. He hated having to stay back after last period on a Friday. He was really hoping Mr. Way wasn’t going to give him a lecture about it and would just let him leave on time so he wouldn’t miss his normal bus. 

If only he would be so lucky. 

“Frank, I know art might not be the most exciting class for you. And last period on a Friday, no one really wants to be here. But being attentive and showing respect will get you far in life.” 

Frank watched the way his teacher’s hands accentuated the way he spoke, one of the many things he found charming about him. He often wondered what else those hands could do, caught many times day dreaming about it in class. 

“Frank?” His teacher’s voice had brought him back to reality. “Are you listening to me?” 

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, it won’t happen again.” Frank just wanted to get the hell out of there and enjoy his weekend. 

Gerard shook his head gently, wondering what the young boy so often day dreamt about. He was hardly ever there in class, off anywhere but the present. He was well aware of the awful names other students would stick Frank with, considering perhaps Frank would often be caught in his own world where he wouldn’t have to worry about such things. The thought sort of made Gerard sad, unable to comprehend how a boy so conventionally handsome could be not liked by anyone. But then again, he knew how teenagers were.

“You can stay and help me clean up the supplies. Then you can have your phone back and head off home.” Gerard knew it _would_ happen again, Frank, like most teenagers, unable to stay off their phone. 

“What? Please Sir, I’ll miss my buss.” Frank didn’t care that he was arguing, Mr. Way had said nothing about staying back when he had confiscated his phone. 

“Unless you’d rather an afterschool detention next week?” Gerard cocked his eyebrow, remembering how painfully boring detention was back when he was at school. 

Frank swore he had never cleaned so fast in his life, packing down the class room without saying a word to his teacher. Once they had finished, Frank slung his bag over his shoulder, holding out his hand to finally get his phone back. 

Mr. Way obliged. “I don’t want to see you on it again.” Frank knew he was trying to sound threatening, but there was no way Frank could hear him as anything other than endearing. 

By the time Frank reached his bus stop, he was the only one there. Knowing it was very unlikely anyone would be rocking up this late, and that the next bus heading towards his house wasn’t for another 30 minutes, Frank reached into his bag, took out a cigarette and lit up. Normally he would be a lot more discrete with smoking on school property, but given the time and his annoyance, Frank didn’t really care. That was until a black car pulled up to his stop, the window being wound down before a familiar voice called out his name. 

Frank immediately dropped his half-done cigarette to the ground, stomping it out. 

“Frank! I’ll pretend I didn’t see that.” Mr. Way was laughing. “How long until your next bus? Sorry, I didn’t think you would actually miss it.”

“S’okay, like probably 20 or something.” Frank shrugged, walking over to the car to actually continue the conversation. 

“Do you want a lift? Probably irresponsible of me to leave you here; it’ll be dark soon.” 

_Irresponsible?_ Frank thought offering one of his students a ride home would be considered irresponsible also. 

His teacher noticed the reserve in Frank’s face. “Or I can sit and wait with you, make sure you get on safely?” 

Frank checked the time on his phone, mentally agreeing that it would be getting dark soon – New Jersey winter was a fucking bitch. “Nah, a ride would be great.” Who was Frank kidding? He had a massive sweet spot for Mr. Way also. 

Now safely inside the warmth of the car and technically off school grounds, Frank couldn’t wait to loosen his tie, messing up his hair as he pulled it up over his head. And Gerard couldn’t help but notice. 

“You didn’t have to waste your smoke.” Gerard was reaching into his pant pocket, pulling out a packet and offering one to Frank as some sort of apology.

Frank couldn’t believe his fucking eyes, a teacher, _his teacher_ , offering him a smoke? “Uh.” Frank wasn’t sure.

“It’s alright, school’s out.” Gerard laughed, holding the packet up to his mouth and pulling one out for himself before offering it again to Frank – who finally took one. 

Frank directed them towards his place, the pair talking about mostly nothing along the way. Gerard asking the younger boy what his weekend plans were and Frank asking Mr. Way if teachers actually had fun on their days off, things like that. Until Frank realised, he didn’t actually want to arrive home just yet. 

He felt this sick feeling in his stomach, akin to nerves, opening his mouth before really thinking. “I’m starving, do you wanna go get something to eat?”

His teacher took his eyes of the road for a moment, to meet his student’s, a look of surprise and concern mixed on this face. “I don’t really think that’d be appropriate. Especially with you in your uniform.” 

Frank mentally facepalmed, feeling so fucking stupid for asking. 

“But if you’d like, we could go get some drive through, take it back to mine?” Gerard could feel his heart beating a mile minute, knowing this was way over the fucking line, and also worried that Frank would decline. 

For the second time, Frank couldn’t believe what he was hearing; had his teacher just invited him back to his place? “Yeah, sick. Sounds like a plan.” Frank responded, trying to play it cool. 

Gerard on the other hand, couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Okay, sick.” He mirrored.

After settling on a place they both liked; Gerard paying for Frank’s meal, they had finally arrived at Gerard’s apartment. Mr. Way directed the senior up the stairs, his nerves starting to get the better of him. This was a really, bad, terrible idea. _What the fuck was he thinking?_ Not only was this _fucking illegal_ , but Gerard hadn’t even thought about how he was going to explain this to Frank in a way that could be taken as a joke if the schoolboy decided to reject his advancements. 

He watched as Frank sat down on his couch, legs crossed underneath him, eating his dinner straight from the cardboard takeaway box. Gerard was grateful Frank was so easy going, it definitely made things less awkward and helped Gerard relax a little. 

Gerard let Frank choose a movie, putting it on before joining him on the couch. “Your parents, do they – uh, know you’re out tonight?” He didn’t want to bring it up, the words a reminder of just how young Frank was compared to him. 

Frank laughed a bit. “Yeah, told them I was out with friends. It’s okay.” 

Gerard’s eyes went straight to Frank’s mouth as he spoke this time, suddenly hyper aware of how perfect his lips were now that they were outside of school; the younger boy eating dinner in his fucking house. Gerard wonder how the fuck he had managed this, swallowing the salvia that had built up in his mouth before returning his attention to the TV. 

Not only had Frank chosen one of Gerard’s favourite movies, but he had also complimented him on his entire collection – Gerard falling harder and harder for the boy each time he picked up a case exclaiming how he _fucking loves this movie!_ Gerard replying with me too _every_ time. 

Once they had finished their dinner, Frank fucking straight up took his and Gerard’s empty containers and walked them over to the bin. Gerard was taken aback at how responsible the younger boy was to do that without having been asked. “Guess you are kind of respectful.” Gerard mocked himself in a playful tone, watching Frank as he made his way back over to the couch. He looked so fucking gorgeous in his school uniform, even without the tie. 

What happened next, Gerard couldn’t have dreamt up himself in a million years, Frank walking straight over and straddling his teacher’s lap instead of falling back onto the couch. “I am fucking respectful.” Frank cooed, looking Gerard dead in the eyes. 

Gerard immediately grabbed onto his student’s hips, a hand either side and looked him up and down. His mind was moving a mile a minute, with his mouth, on the other hand, not able to move at all. Frank smirked at him, his arms now snaking around his teacher’s neck. 

“Why’d you ask me back to your place?” He was kind of whispering, but Gerard heard every word of it.

“Uh, fuck.” Was all he could get out, resting his head to fall onto Frank’s arm. “I – we, we really shouldn’t.” 

“When has that ever fucking stopped me with anything?” Gerard was almost losing it just at the way Frank was speaking, the blatant swearing so out of character for him to hear. 

The schoolboy was clearly waiting for his teacher to make the first move, which was strange, because it so should have been the other way around – the age difference and power dissonance and all. He wondered if Frank was actually aware of just how much older he was than him, or perhaps if that was part of the appeal. 

“Yeah, but you have never been in the kind of trouble this will get you in.” Gerard lulled, kind of loving the thrill of it all, but not wanting to admit that to himself. 

“Maybe that’s what I need. Need you to keep me inline.” Frank didn’t once take his eyes off his teacher’s, watching as the older man continuously looked him up and down, obviously liking what he was seeing. 

“Fucking hell.” He breathed, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head as he gently bucked his hips up to push him and Frank together more. “You’re a fucking brat, you never listen to me.” 

Gerard was lulling his head back, his neck now fully exposed, as he continued to slowly and gently thrust up into Frank. Both of them still completely clothed, but enjoying it nonetheless. And the friction was an insane relief to Frank, looking down to watch his teacher like this beneath him. He leant forward and attached his mouth to Mr. Way’s neck, kissing and sucking and biting as much as he could. “I never listen because I was waiting for you to finally set me straight.” He breathed, coming up for air. 

Gerard let out a low moan at that, Frank wondering what else he bottled-up for him. “You need some fucking discipline.” The seduction in his voice was something Frank had only ever imagined before, when he would come home straight after art class and touch himself to his teacher. 

“I’ve thought about this for so fucking long.” He confessed, his hands now pressed against his teacher’s chest, pushing back to properly watch. “When you’re in class telling me what to do. And I fucking touch myself in my bed thinking about what else I’d like you to tell me to do.” 

“Jesus, fuck. I’ve thought about this so fucking much too.” Gerard was almost pleading now, finally admitting it out loud, not only to himself but Frank also, a relief and an offence all at once. “Every time you talk back to me, or ignore me when I tell you off. I want to take that pretty little mouth of yours and show you how to really run it.” 

Frank continued to watch as his teacher writhed beneath him, his eyes closed the whole time he spoke, as if he was ashamed of what he was saying. Frank thought he could come right then and there; _his fucking art teacher_ losing himself at the thought of Frank, _his fucking student_. He couldn’t take it anymore, the pain from being pressed up in his jeans, Mr. Way’s hands gripping so tight on his hips, the whole while still pushing himself up and down to meet Frank’s crotch. “Fucking do it. I want you to do it.” He moaned, Gerard shooting his eyes open at the words. 

He took another look at Frank, the school emblem on his shirt pocket burning a hole into his brain. He wanted it gone. _Needed_ it gone, his hands detaching from Frank’s hips and moving instead to undo the buttons of his student’s formal shirt. He let out another audible moan when he finally had it off and his eyes fell on clearly illegal tattoos, considering Frank was underage. “ _Fuck_. Have you ever been a good boy?” He groaned, running his hands all over the younger boy’s chest. 

“I can be. If that’s what you want.” Frank knew he sounded so fucking smooth, but inside, his heart was about to rip out of his chest. He couldn’t believe what was happening, so insanely turned on and lost in his own world thinking about how far he’d be willing to go tonight. 

Gerard was breathing deeply, the look in his eyes so clearly saying what he was only daring to think. He couldn’t refuse any longer, reaching under Frank to lift him up and force him down onto the couch, now straddling over the top of him. “Don’t call me by my first name, don’t touch my face, no marks above my collarbones, and if it’s too much for you, you have to let me know. Right. Away.” He hissed, laying down some ground rules. 

Frank let out a soft moan at the thought of his teacher wanting to be called Mr. Way during sex, of course he fucking would. And the fact he knew how fucking gorgeous his own face was. 

“Are you listening to me?” Gerard breathed sternly and Frank knew he had to play along. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Literally a second later, as if that was all the consent Gerard needed, he had Frank’s hands pinned down, and was bringing the pair into the most insane kiss Frank had ever had. Sure, he’d had girlfriends before, but after realising he was in fact gay, Frank hadn’t had the confidence to explore anything other than himself really. Regardless, Frank knew his teacher was definitely the best kisser he had ever felt. 

Gerard was hunched over the younger boy, the kiss quickly turning into a whole lot of teeth and tongue, Frank desperately trying to taste every bit of his teacher. Mr. Way was not only a lot bigger than Frank, especially on account of him being quite small, but his teacher was also a lot _older_ than him, the realisation a crazy turn on for Frank, wondering if Mr. Way felt the same. 

“Fuck, you’re a good kisser.” He let out, taking a reluctant breath. “Probably had a lot more practice than me.” Frank admitted. 

His teacher sneered above him, the thought of Frank being a little bit inexperienced getting him hot. “Let me teach you.” Reconnecting their lips, Frank felt Mr. Way slide his tongue into his mouth, exploring so deeply before he could then feel teeth pulling on his own tongue. 

Frank just kept kissing, moans escaping wherever they could, suddenly remembering that he had other parts of his body and wasn’t just a mouth like this perfect kiss had him feeling. Pushing up, Frank rubbed himself against his teacher, the harsh friction causing Mr. Way to suffocate out a moan; _Frank’s name_. 

“Frank, fuck.” He could hear his teacher calling, nearly sending him over the edge with just that. 

“Yes, fuck. Please.” Frank panted back, needing something more. 

He could feel his teacher smiling into the kiss, as his hands made their way down to grab Frank through his jeans. Even that was more than enough, feeling Mr. Way’s hand cup around him, his cock pulsing into his touch. “You’re so fucking needy for me.” He moaned, pushing down harder into Franks crotch. 

“Mr. Way.” Frank said breathily. “I can’t – can’t – I’ll come in my pants.” He was so embarrassed to say, but the way his teacher was touching him, kissing him, _wanting_ him, was just way too much. 

Gerard began to undo the schoolboy’s belt, followed by his pants. “Fuck it’s so hot to finally see you like this.” He appeased, kissing along Frank’s jawline as he did. “I want to see you fucking so _gone_ you can’t speak.” 

Frank hissed lowly when Gerard finally wrapped his hand around his cock, the younger boy oversensitive to his touch. He was moaning against his teacher’s ear, his hands making tiny spasms at his sides, unable to reciprocate the gesture at the moment. 

“So fucking perfect.” Gerard was soothing. “Frankie, tell me, have you ever been fucked?” The way he was asking, Frank knew that the fact he hadn’t would only be more of a fucking turn on for his teacher. 

Frank just shook his head, crying out when his teacher squeezed more tightly around his cock. 

“Have you ever been fucked?” He asked again, more sternly. 

“No, _Sir_.” Frank let out, bucking himself further into Gerard’s touch. “Never.” 

The moan his teacher gave in response was so fucking seductive, Frank knew exactly what was going through his mind. Not that he had to guess, Mr. Way confessing moments later. “I’m going to fill you up so fucking much, fuck you until you can’t take it anymore.” 

Frank’s breath hitched in his throat, hoping his teacher meant it when he said if it became too much all he had to do was say. He felt Mr. Way drag his jeans down to his ankles with the hand not pumping his cock, before a finger found its way to Frank’s ass. It wasn’t like he had never tried this on himself, he even knew he could take a least two of his own, but having his teacher teasing right there, made his cock twitch in Mr. Way’s hand. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Mr. Way was back kissing Frank’s jawline, nipping slightly. 

He wanted his teacher to leave some marks. “Yes.” He moaned. 

“Do you want me to finger you? You want my fingers to fuck you first?” 

“Yes.” Another moan, almost a fucking plea. 

Gerard slowly pushed his index finger into Frank, gently waiting for the muscle to loosen. “More?” He breathed after a while of working the first one in comfortably. 

Frank just nodded, his teacher removing his hand wrapped around his cock to brush through Frank’s hair. 

“You are a good boy.” He soothed, pulling his face to the side for another heated kiss as he forced his second finger in. 

Frank couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, feeling himself stretch out around his teacher’s two fingers. Until, he felt another finger join. “Fuck, G-Mr. Way.” He cried, wondering how many more he could take. 

Gerard knew he was taking advantage of the young boy, Frank so clearly willing to do anything to show his teacher he could take it. “Fuck yourself on my fingers, Frank.” He breathed, watching the boy’s mouth hang open. 

Frank did as he was told, enjoying the feeling of his teacher’s fingers inside of him way too much. Mr. Way was now rubbing himself in time with Frank’s thrusts, this crazy urge growing inside of him to finally have his teacher fuck him. 

“Mr. Way, I need your cock.” He watched as his teacher’s eyes half rolled into the back of his head at his words.

Gerard really wanted to savour the moment, make Frank beg for it, cry until he couldn’t take not being filled up any more, but truthfully, he was so close to the edge himself that he couldn’t wait much longer. He directed frank around so he was kneeling on the couch, his hands holding onto the back. Gerard, now standing on the floor behind him, prepped Frank a little further before he pulled down his own pants fully and used his salvia to coat his cock. He wished they could have made their way to his room, wanting to fuck Frank properly on his bed and with lube, but the sight was just too pretty, he didn’t want to prolong it anymore. Not only was he about to fuck his student, he was also about to take his fucking virginity, he didn’t think he could have even made it to the bedroom if he tried. 

“UhfuckFrank.” Gerard slurred as he pushed himself slowly in. 

He knew how painful it must have been for the young boy, trying his hardest to make it enjoyable for his first time. He bent over to place kisses between Frank’s shoulder blades, before trailing them up his neck. “This okay?” He soothed, only halfway in, keeping still to comfort him. “I can get some lube?”

Frank didn’t know how it was meant to feel, but guessed the pain was totally normal, his dick twitching slightly at the realisation he was being fucked for the first time. By his teacher. “Just go slow.” He cried a little, the burning sensation causing involuntary tears to form in his tightly shut eyes. 

“Of course, Frankie. Tell me when you’re ready.” Gerard reached around and slowly stroked Frank’s cock to help take his mind of things. 

After a while, Frank could feel the pain begin to subside, pressing back slowly to indicate he was ready for more. Gerard, taking the hint, eased himself further in, giving out a hollow moan as he felt himself eventually bottom out. He was running the hand not wrapped around Frank’s cock all over Frank’s back, helping him to relax as the boy hissed and winced at being stretched out by his teacher’s full cock. It hurt, but he also couldn’t take the stillness anymore, craving an actual fucking. “Fuck me, already.” 

Gerard reached forward and gripped Frank’s hair with his free hand, pulling down so his head was forced back. “Please?” He growled; Frank barely able to see the crazed look he had plastered over his face. 

“Please.” Frank obliged, feeling Gerard pull out before slamming back in.

It made Frank cry out, half in pleasure, half in pain, but the more Mr. Way continued to do it, the less of a pain and more a pleasure it became. Gerard was grunting, feeling the young boy beneath him begin to collapse off his knees, desperately trying to hold himself up, the position in fact starting to wear him down also. 

“Fuck, I want to take you to my room.” Gerard was holding on to Frank’s hips, using them to pull and push Frank in and out, before pulling out completely. 

Frank felt a strange emptiness without Gerard, craving it now that the pain was completely gone. He whimpered, signalling to his teacher he still needed more. 

“Let me take you to my room.” Mr. Way repeated, picking Frank up off the couch and straddling him around his waist. 

Gerard carried Frank like this towards his room, forcefully kissing him the entire way. Once they had reached it, Gerard kicked the door open, and dropped Frank down onto the bed. He looked up to see his teacher leaning over him. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, you know that right?” He was toying with his bottom lip. “If only you were older.”

Frank didn’t really know what his teacher meant by that, they had already been fucking, and he was still under the impression that they were going to continue fucking right now. “Sorry.” He mumbled, not really sure what he was meant to say. 

Gerard crawled back on top of Frank, reaching over to take some lube out of his bedside draw. After sliding up his cock with it, he proceeded to push back into Frank. He was on his back this time, the position a little more awkward, but Frank was grateful he could now look up and watch his teacher’s face as he fucked him. 

“Fuck, I’d love to show you off.” Mr. Way grunted, returning to his rhythm quickly. “Take you out on dates, to dinner, bring you back home and fuck you.” 

The words instantly made Frank feel that heated sensation forming in his lower stomach, as he reached down to stroke himself to what his teacher was saying and doing. Frank knew this couldn’t progress past a one-night stand type of thing; the consequences too insanely dire. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t play along. 

“Do it. Pick me up after school and bring me back here every night.” Frank almost couldn’t hold on any longer, thinking about how class was going to be after this. 

“You’d have to be a _really_ good boy for me, Frank.” Gerard had his eyes rolling back now, arching his head up as his thrusts started to become irregular. “No one can know, you understand, right? I need you to promise me. You gonna be a good boy for me?” 

As soon as the words slipped out of Gerard’s mouth, he pushed himself in so deep Frank felt this ridiculous unfamiliar feeling inside of him, like Gerard had just shown him what the entire purpose of sex was meant to be. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Frank just kept moaning as Gerard repeatedly hit that spot. 

“You gonna come for me?” Gerard was looking down now, watching Frank squirm from the pleasure he was causing. “You gonna be a good boy and come from me fucking you for the first time?”

Frank felt like he was on fire, but in the best way possible, swearing he had never felt pleasure so good before. He could feel his mouth was open but nothing would come out as he was finally pushed to the edge of his climax. “Uh my fucking god, fuck!” He was able to scream out, jerking himself as he came into his own hand. 

Gerard was sneering, watching the young boy lose himself and finally come fully undone, thrashing his head side to side as he let out the most beautiful orgasm Gerard had ever heard. The sight was too much for him, and definitely something he would continue to pleasure himself over for many nights to come. After a few more speeded thrusts, Gerard felt himself reaching the edge also, pulling out to finish all over Frank’s stomach. “Frank, fuck! Frankie!” He was calling, more moans escaping his mouth as he rode out his orgasm to the very end. 

Once he had, he fell down next to Frank, using a stray shirt from off the floor to clean the younger boy off with. Frank didn’t say anything for a while, Gerard wondering if he was having regrets and that terrified him, knowing his entire life could be ruined in an instant if Frank was having second thoughts. 

“Hey, you okay?” He soothed, brushing the hair sweated to Frank’s forehead away. “That was amazing, you were perfect.” 

Frank had a million things going through his mind, like how amazing that had just been, what he was meant to do now, how class was going to be after this. He wasn’t even sure if he was meant to stay the night. “Now what?” 

Gerard laughed a little bit. “Now I’m going to have a cigarette.” He said calmly, taking one from out the pack on his bedside table, as if completely obviously to the fact he had just fucked one of his students. 

After a drag or two, he passed it over to Frank to have a smoke. “Is this normal for you?” Frank let the cigarette calm some of his anxieties. 

“What?” Gerard brought the cigarette Frank passed over back up to his lips. 

Frank knew he was going to make him say it. “Fucking your students.” He felt a bit sick at the phrase. 

His teacher shook his head, breathing out smoke as he did. “Frank, don’t make this out to be something it’s not.” 

Frank didn’t appreciate being told what to do now as much as he had earlier. “ _Gerard_ , I’m not a fucking kid-”

“Well, technically, you are. _Frank_.” Gerard cut him off, his teacher voice back on show. “Can you just let me enjoy this before you go and make things all complicated.” He knew there was a reason, besides the blatantly obvious, why he had forced himself to never go here earlier with Frank – he was just too immature. “You need me to take you home?”

Frank was sure now Gerard definitely got off on some sort of powerplay. “I can stay here.” 

“Good, then stop being a high school brat again.” He smirked at Frank, blowing smoke in his general direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undecided if this will stay as a oneshot!


End file.
